


Gods are dumbs (English)

by Kirashiji, MMaglor



Series: Gods are dumbs [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, End of the World, F/M, Healing, Planet Destruction, War Era, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirashiji/pseuds/Kirashiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: In a world populated by cannibal mutants and quarrelsome gods, it is not good to live. Especially if the said world is in constant destruction due to its struggle against other opposing worlds...





	1. INTRODUCTION : She Is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !  
> I reappear with the translation of a FanFiction that i write in collaboration with Kirashiji, so tell us what you think !
> 
> *Prologue written by Kirashiji and; MMaglor*

_She was white. Green in places, often blue._

_Nothing could really qualify her._

_She was heating up at a hectic temperature, and then freezing all._

_Changing, different, she was never the same._

_Twisting slowly, over and over, per habit._

_She appeared tired, aging, twisting without a halt_

_Her skin emerged, fighting not to sink in the depth._

_Struggling, circled by her torturers._

_Four of them, who once benefited her_

_Each his own  pace, dancing around her_

_Two cursed couples._

_On each side, losing a bit of themself_

_And she, poor naive, was struck by this scourge._

_Prisoner of this eternal round, having created it by mistake_

_She should never have been, but can not turn back._

_Innocent, doomed to pay the price of her existence._


	2. Bitchy working day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is our next chapter and the beging of our strory, hope you enjoy it :) !

 

She collapsed to the ground.

Her breath would die on her lips. Her groans were the only thing that could be heard in the alley, bathed in a repugnant and acid scent of blood and decaying entrails.

Crawling, she was squealing and replacing her infected guts on the floor. Pitifully, she tried to escape the grunts that had pursued her for hours, but these came closer. They had definitely cornered her, trapped.

Leaning against a wall of uneven bricks, she leaned a hand on her flying bodies. She continued to make complaints at every breath, more and more rapid, more and more violent as the panic gained her.

In the distance, they came hungry. She was no longer able to survive. If she did not die from her wounds in the next few moments, she would be devoured.

Overlooking the alley, I was watching the scene, stoic.

I waited a few seconds.

The beasts were approaching at a surprising speed, and it was annoying ... It was not yet time, but if the monsters reached this woman before my intervention, I was not sure I could do my job afterwards. Sighing with fatigue, I made a step and let myself float in the void, until landing lightly on the soiled soil of the impasse. The agonist, in her grief, did not notice my presence until I found myself facing her. She then escaped a cry of terror, before completely freezing. Her gaze anchored in mine, I could see her terror, but also confusion and hope. I could not help feeling some sympathy and compassion.

I get down slowly and, with the precaution I would show towards a frightened animal, I approached my hand and placed it delicately on her cheek warm with sweat. Trembling at first a little, she looked at me again for a few seconds and, after giving her a reassuring smile, she yielded and buried her face in my hand to sob, distraught. Still gently, I approached my right hand, and passed it through her tangled hair, patiently clearing her face. I squatted beside her for a few seconds, my hand coming and going in her hair as she cried in my hand. Then, slowly, I applied my fingers in a slight pressure on her neck.

At that very moment, claws were born of my fingers, and I made a clear incision in her trachea, while her face left my hand. Surprised, it produces a gurgling as the blood already spilled on the ground. The last thing I saw, before she gave up her soul, was the feeling of having been betrayed.

Straightening myself up, I moved away from her body and turned towards the entrance of the street.

They were there.

They had surely seen me take her life.

Observing them with suspicion, I watched their slightest movements, my hand slipping into a back pocket of my pants. Returning to the front, I held a box between my fingers. Quiet but vigilant, I opened it under their furious eyes. Seizing one of the small sticks contained in it, I rubbed it, producing a flame, then threw the projectile far over my shoulder.

The beasts then produced screams of rage. Ignoring it, I spread my wings and propelled me up into the air two or three flapping. When I was out of their reach, I continued my way as a burning smell was already escaping from the alley.

Flying over dilapidated buildings, a gray smoke wrapped my right hand before disappearing slowly. I stopped above a ravine overflowing with fire, unfolding a long parchment with a skillful hand.

The old map in black ink showed me my next destination without waiting, and with a fluid movement I sent it back to the smoke. Just avoiding a flaming projectile, I resumed my aerial journey to my future mission, the scrap of paper engraved in my mind. On my way, some nuisances raised their heads growling in a language not very harmonious. However, I did not have time to pay attention to it, the seconds went by at a staggering speed and in less than three minutes my mission would fail. Refusing such a waste of time, I quickly arrived at the intended location and posed at the edge of a roof, waiting patiently.

In the following seconds, the target was running out of breath on the opposite roof. Terrified, trying to escape from his predators, he had however to suspend his course of force in front of the vacuum obstructing him. He turned violently to look for another way out, but his eyes filled with tears. His legs trembled and gave way under his weight and he fell to the ground in a squeal of fear and pain. He had been fleeing for a long time already, as proved his bare feet red with blood. Wanting to rise but failing, he recoiled pitifully with the help of his scrached forearms, dangerously approaching the edge.

He was surrounded by the enemy.

A horde of hungry beasts had positioned themselves in such a way that no escape could be envisaged. It was therefore impossible for him to retrace his steps. In spite of everything, a grin formed amazingly on his lips, glancing look over his shoulder with a strange expression. The monsters became impatient, and, not wishing to wait, threw themselves in his direction. A cry of surprise escaped him, followed by an instinctive movement of recoil. He realized far too late that his arms were no longer in contact with the cold ground. He tilted violently backwards, flaying his back against the angular edge of the roof, held back solely by a burning mouth closed on his right foot. Shouts of pain struck him, he struggled violently not to be devoured, but only succeeded in accentuating the pain of the sharp fangs planted in his legs and feet. A beast, more courageous than the rest, threw itself into the void, catching one of the arms of the man. The counterweight tore away a sob, his body torn between two dead, his back to the limit of being cut by the sharp stone.

He had no more than five seconds left.

Deciding to act while the situation still allowed it, I climbed up into the air and flew over the scene for a moment, bored of always having to manage these anomalies more than troublesome. Before diving on the man, I drew my claws and stretched my arms forward, stopping me only once I was sure I had planted my weapons in his bloody body. A disagreeable sensation took me, the same wave crossing my body following each mission, nevertheless revealing his success.

Relieved to have finished with this case, I left the remains to the scavengers, not without regret, and resumed my flight. In the distance, the sky was a mixture of orange and light blue, gray and green, informing me of the late hour. Tingling rose up in my arms, tugging at my shoulder and soon to my chest. The calamity took more and more territory, forcing me to a strategic retreat or risk a unsustainable pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if so, go to the next chapter !  
> Leave a little com or Kudo if you want !
> 
> *Constructive criticism really helps us to continue and see what could be improved*


End file.
